Unbreakable
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Choi Junhong untuk pertamakalinya mengalami apa itu jatuh cinta. Tapi perjuangan cintanya untuk Jung Daehyun tidaklah mudah untuk ia jalani. akhirnya pasti akan ada perpisahan diantara mereka. Tapi apapun yang terjadi Junhong tetap harus bersama Daehyun. DaeLo FF. RnR Jusaeyo :D


Tittle : Unbreakable.

Rate : T++

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong, Moon Jongup, Bang Yongguk, Himchan.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, AU, OOC, No Flamers, DLDR, RnR Jusaeyo, Miss Typo(s), One Shoot, Hancur, Berantakan, Absurd, Pisican, Alur Kecepetan.

Chapter 1 : For The First Time.

Namanya Choi Junhong, dia terlahir dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kaya, dia mamiliki apapun yang dia inginkan, tapi dia tidak terlalu mengumbar kekayaannya, karena dia lebih suka terlihat sederhana. Tapi semua itu tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia. Orangtuanya memang sangat menyayanginya, tapi tak setiap hari bisa mendengar curhatannya ataupun menanyakan hari-harinya disekolah, apakah dia dipalak lagi oleh senior-seniornya, atau mendapat nilai bagus pada mata pelajaran yang ia sukai.

Meskipun begitu dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan jika dia haus akan kasih sayang, dia berusaha menerima semua ini cukup bahagia untuknya walaupun itu tidak. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika orangtuanya selalu sibuk bekerja, dan Junhong didesak untuk berfikir dewasa untuk mau memakluminya. Banyak saat-saat terberat yang harus ia lalui sendiri, walaupun dia belum cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya, lagi-lagi Junhong harus mengalah karena kesibukkan orang tuanya.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya dia merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Ya, saat ini dia sedang menyukai salah satu seniornya, saat itu dia sedang dipalak oleh para senior berandalan yang biasa mencegatnya saat istirahat sekolah, dan seseorang menolongnya waktu itu, namanya Jung Daehyun. Dan sejak itu Junhong menaruh hati pada senior berlesung pipi manis itu.

" Tuang muda, kenapa pulang sesore ini?." Tanya seorang _butler_ yang biasanya selalu mengurus segala keperluan Junhong.

" _Hyung_, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku Tuan muda, aku bukan tuanmu." Kata Junhong.

" Maafkan aku Junhong_ie_…"

" Nah, seperti itu lebih baik." Kata Junhong sambil tersenyum.

" Kau kemana saja?."

" Yongguk _hyung_ jangan khawatirkan hal itu, lagi pula aku pulang dengan keadaan utuh 'kan?." Kata Junhong sambil melepaskan untaian dasi di kerahnya.

" Kalau Ny. Choi tau, aku yang akan diomeli." Kata Yongguk sambil membantu melepaskan dasi Junhong.

" Memangnya_ eomma _dan_ appa _pulang hari ini?." Tanya Junhong.

" Mungkin tidak, karena beliau masih—"

" Ya ya, aku tau…" potong Junhong. Yongguk melihat Junhong dengan sedikit iba, kadang dia tidak tega melihat Junhong kesepian, karena hanya Yongguk yang tau bagaimana Junhong melalui masa-masa sulit sendirian.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu? Senior-seniormu memalakmu lagi 'kah?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Sepertinya hari ini mereka bolos, jadi aku aman-aman saja tadi." Jawab Junhong.

" Jangan bohong Juhong_ie_." Kata Yongguk.

" Sungguh _hyung_, aku tidak—"

" Kemejamu robek, pasti mereka memalakmu lagi 'kan?." Kata Yongguk.

Junhong menhela nafas kesal. "_ Nde_, mereka memalakku lagi. Tapi aku baik-baik saja 'kan _hyung_? Anggap saja aku sedang sedekah pada mereka." Kata Junhong.

" Kalau kau terluka bagaimana? Jika ayah dan ibumu tau—"

" Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengetahui masalah itu _hyung_. Kau sudah bekerja disini selama bertahun-tahun bahkan sejak aku masih kecil, sudah pasti kau tau 'kan?,. Jangan antarkan aku atau menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawalku. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang biasa saja." Kata Junhong.

Yongguk menghela nafas lelah menghadapi majikannya yang satu ini. " _Nde_, aku tidak akan menyuruh orang untuk mengawalmu lagi. Setidaknya kau bisa lari 'kan sebelum mereka memalakmu?." Kata Yongguk kalem.

" _Araseo hyung_…"

" Baiklah, segeralah mandi dan setelah itu makan malam." Kata Yongguk.

Malam harinya Junhong masih belum tidur, dia sedang mengerjakan PR dari sekolah. Yongguk datang untuk member sedikit camilan untuk Junhong.

" Kau sedang apa?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Sudah tau mengerjakan PR." Sahut Junhong tanpa menoleh.

" Dari tadi yang kau lihati nomor 7 terus, soal segampang itu kenapa hampir 30 menit tidak kau lanjutkan?." Kata Yongguk. Junhong menyadari kalau dia memang dari tadi tidak memikirkan PR yang ada didepannya.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong.

" _Nde_?."

" _Hyung _punya pacar tidak?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?."

" Kau 'kan selalu bekerja disini sejak aku kecil, apa kau tidak pernah pacaran?." Tanya Junhong.

" Tentu saja pernah, walaupun aku_ butler _disini, Ny. Choi tidak sekejam itu membiarkanku terus bekerja, aku punya pacar kok." Kata Yongguk.

" _Hyung_, menyukai sesama namja itu apakah dilarang?." Tanya Junhong, Yongguk langsung tertawa saat itu juga. Ternyata Junhong masih sangat polos.

" Apa kau menyukai seseorang?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Ish!_ Hyung _kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Protes Junhong.

" Menyukai sesame_ namja _bisa dibilang bukan hal yang normal, banyak yang tidak setuju akan hal itu. Tapi, cinta itu tidak pernah melihat _gender_. Jika kau mencintainya itu sudah cukup untuk kebahagiaanmu. Pacarku juga seorang _namja_, dan aku bahagia akan hal itu." Kata Yongguk.

Junhong berfikir tentang Daehyun. Pertamakali mengalami jatuh cinta dan dia menyukai seorang _namja_. Mungkin jika orangtuanya tau dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan, karena itu pasti termasuk mencoreng nama keluarga.

" Kenapa kau Tanya hal seperti itu?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku… menyukai seseorang disekolah." Kata Junhong.

" _Jinjjaaa_?! Siapa? Katakan padaku? Akhirnya kau bisa jatuh cinta juga." Kata Yongguk senang.

Junhong memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu. Dia menekuk kakinya dan bersembunyi dilipatan tangannya. " Namanya Jung Daehyun, kakak kelasku, dia pernah menolongku saat aku dipalak oleh berandalan kelas 3." Kata Junhong.

" _Aigoo_… lalu apa kau dan dia sempat bertemu lagi atau berbicara?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Tidak, tapi pagi tadi dia menyapaku saat bel masuk. Kurasa dia belum tau namaku karena dia Cuma mengatakan 'Hy!'. Aku ingin sekali dekat dengannya _hyung_…" kata Junhong.

Yongguk menepuk bahu Junhong beberapa kali. " Aku akan mendukungmu Junhong_ie_, jika kau ingin dekat dengannya ajak saja dia ngobrol. Setidaknya dia tau namamu." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku sedikit canggung saat melihatnya_ hyung_, apalagi mengajaknya bicara." Kata Junhong.

" Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tau namamu jika kau malu untuk bicara dengannya?." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku akan coba _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" _Fighting_!."

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Junhong mencari-cari sosok _sunbaenim_ yang sedang ia sukai itu. Tapi selama jam istirahat Junhong tidak menemukan Daehyun. Sedikit kecewa memang, tapi Junhong akan mencobanya lagi besok.

Dengan langkah malas Junhong menuruni tangga untuk kelantai satu, dia ingin pulang dan bercerita pada Yongguk lagi. Tapi Dibawah Junhong melihat senior berandalan dibawah sudah menunggu untuk memalaknya. Junhong hendak kembali keatas untuk kabur, tapi salah satu dari mereka melihat Junhong, dan akhirnya mereka mengejar Junhong.

Junhong berlari sekuat tenaga, kemanapun asal bisa lolos dari mereka. Junhong berbelok ke perpustakaan dan bersembunyi di balik banyaknya rak buku disana. Junhong berusaha memelankan suara langkahnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan lari kakinya yang terus mencari ruang paling pelosok untuknya sembunyi.

BRUKK!

Junhong terjatuh saat ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung, dilihatnya sepasang kaki. Junhong sedikit kaget ternyata ada orang disana. Orang itu terbangun sepertinya dia ketiduran disana. Junhong bangun dari aksi jatuhnya dan melihat orang itu. Junhong sedikit terkejut, ternyata itu adalah Daehyun!. Daehyun juga sedikit terkejut melihat Junhong yang sudah terjatuh.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Sssst! Kumohon jangan berisik, para senior sedang mengejarku." Kata Junhong panik. Daehyun lalu mengangguk mengerti.

" Kemarilah, aku tau tempat persembunyian disini." Bisik Daehyun sambil membimbing Junhong lebih kedalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh rak tinggi dan penuh buku-buku.

Ada sebuah meja tak dipakai dipojok ruangan, dan tertutupi dengan baik oleh rak-rak buku. Sempit memang, tapi cukup untuk mereka berdua.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

" Kemana tadi cecunguk kecil itu? Larinya cepat sekali!."

" Cari saja disekitar sini, jika bertemu kita ambil saja semua uangnya."

Terdengar para senior sedang sibuk mencari Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong semakin deg-degan, selain takut ketahuan oleh para senior itu, dia sedang berada sangat dekat dengan Daehyun, bahkan saling berhadapan dan sangat dekat dengan wajah Daehyun. Membuat Junhong membatu ditempatnya, bahkan seperti lupa cara bernafas dengan tenang saat ini.

Setelah dirasa aman, Daehyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian itu.

" Kurasa mereka sudah pergi." Kata Daehyun.

" Te.. terimakasih _sunbaenim _sudah menolongku 2 kali." Kata Junhong.

" _Gwaechana_, mereka memang benar-benar kasar padamu, kenapa kau tidak laporkan saja pada guru tatib kalau mereka selalu memalakmu?." Tanya Daehyun.

" A..aku tidak kepikiran sampai sana _sunbaenim_." Kata Junhong sambil menunduk malu.

" _Aigooo_, tapi kau bisa memanggilku jika mereka memalakmu lagi, aku pasti menolongmu."

" Itu akan sangat merepotkanmu _sunbaenim_, aku masih bisa kabur kok." Kata Junhong.

" Aissh.. aku tidak apa-apa, kadang aku memang sedikit kesal pada berandalan kelas 3 itu. Oh ya, namaku Jung Daehyun, panggil _hyung _saja, jangan _sunbaenim_." Kata Daehyun.

" Namaku Choi Junhong. Terimakasih sudah banyak membantu." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah Junhong, ayo kita pulang bersama, takutnya para senior itu masih ada dibawah untuk mencegatmu lagi." Kata Daehyun.

" Ba.. baik _hyung_."

" Seharian ini aku ketiduran di perpustakaan, gara-gara membolos pelajaran matematika." Cerita Daehyun.

" Aku juga tidak suka matematika, tapi aku tetap mempelajarinya." Timpal Junhong.

" Aku tidak suka jika melakukan sesuatu dengan terpaksa, jika aku tidak suka ya aku tidak suka, jika aku suka maka akan kujalani." Kata Daehyun.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin seperti itu, tapi jika tidak kulakukan, aku akan dimarahi jika mendapat nilai jelek." Kata Junhong.

" Apa kau ini anak konglomerat? Harus melakukan semua yang diperintahkan? Pasti sangat tidak bahagia." Kata Daehyun.

" Memang sangat membosankan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…" gumam Junhong.

" Apa kau akan dimarahi jika pulang sedikit sore?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Nde_, tapi _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak pulang hari ini, jadi tidak akan ada yang memarahikku." Kata Junhong.

" Baguslah, bagaimana kalau bermain dulu? Aku bosan, mungkin kau bisa temani aku." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong tersenyum cerah, ini mungkin akan sangat seru. " _Nde_! Aku mau _hyung_!." Kata Junhong.

" Bagus! Ayo kita pergi."

Daehyun mengajaknya untuk bermain di _game center_, hingga mentraktirnya _ice cream_, dan jalan-jalan di pameran, Junhong sangat senang, selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah sesenang ini. Kalaupun dia pergi bersama orangtuanya, pasti makan di restoran mewah atau ketempat yang menurut Junhong sangat membosakan. Tapi sangat berbeda jika dia bersama Daehyun yang penuh dengan kejutan ini. Saat itu Junhong bersyukur bisa merasakan jatuh cinta pada orang yang benar-benar bisa membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

" Kurasa aku harus mengantarmu pulang, karena aku yang mengajakmu bermain sampai hampir malam." Kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah_ hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Tak peduli jika nantinya Yongguk akan marah lagi karena dia pulang terlambat, yang penting hari ini dia bisa bersama Daehyun.

" Wah, rumahmu besar juga ternyata." Puji Daehyun.

" Jangan seperti itu _hyung_, aku tidak bangga dengan rumah yang besar." Kata Junhong.

" Maaf, dan terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih _hyung_, kau sudah banyak menolongku." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah Junhong_ie_, sampai bertemu besok disekolah." Kata Daehyun.

" _Nde_, sampai jumpa _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Dia terus memandang punggung Daehyung hingga hilang diujung jalan, senyum bahagia terkembang dalam wajahnya. Dia memasuki rumah masih dengan senyuman itu.

" Junhong_ie_! Kau kemana saja? Kau tidak lihat ini jam bera—"

GREEP!

Junhong langsung memeluk Yongguk saat itu. " Dia sudah tau namaku, kami pergi bermain bersama, dia menolongku lagi dari senior kelas 3, dan dia mengantarku pulang _hyung_. Aku sangat sangat senang _hyung_…" kata Junhong.

Amarah Yongguk entah sirna kemana, dalam sekejap dia langsung memasang senyuman bahagia juga. Dia sangat senang jika melihat Junhong juga bahagia seperti ini. Sangat jarang sekali Junhong tersenyum bahagia seperti ini.

" Baguslah kalau begitu Junhong_ie_, aku pasti mendukungmu." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya besok _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Selama 1 bulan Junhong dan Daehyun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan Daehyun juga sering mengantar Junhong pulang. Hanya Yongguk yang tau tentang hal ini. Junhong takut jika orangtuanya tau dia menyukai Daehyun yang seorang _namja_ dia akan dimarahi.

Hubungan Junhong dengan Daehyun yang semakin dekat berubah menjadi kekasih. Ya, Daehyun sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Junhong. Tentu saja Junhong menerimanya, Yongguk juga ikut bahagia atas hubungan mereka.

"_ Hyung_, hari ini kenapa kau tidak masuk?."

[[ Maaf Junhong_ie_, kurasa hari ini aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Tidak apa 'kan jika kau pulang sendiri?.]] kata Daehyun dalam sambungan telfonnya dengan Junhong.

" _Nde_, istirahatlah yang cukup, kau harus sembuh _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

[[ _Araseo_, mendengar suaramu hari ini sudah sangat membuatku bersemangat.]] kata Daehyun.

" Hahahaha kau bisa saja_ hyung_, sudah ya, aku harus masuk kelas. _Hyung _jangan lupa minum obat dan istirahat. _Saranghae_ Daehyunn_ie hyung_." Kata Junhong.

[[ _Nado saranghae_…]]

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, Junhong memang sedikit khawatir kekasihnya sedang sakit. Tapi dia yakin, besok pasti Daehyun sembuh.

Sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba senior kelas 3 mencegat Junhong lagi. Karena tidak ada Daehyun mereka bisa memalak Junhong lagi.

" Sepertinya kekasihmu itu sedang tidak ada hari ini."

" Benar, ayo serahkan uangmu!."

Junhong hendak berlari tapi segera dihentikan. Junhong mencoba melawan dan tiba-tiba dia dipukul hinggal sudut bibirnya berdarah. Mereka langsung merogoh saku Junhong dan mengambil uang Junhong.

" Sulit sekali sih tinggal memberikan uang saja! Dasar anak keras kepala!."

Merekapun meninggalkan Junhong. Junhong melanjutkan untuk pulang sambil sedikit menahan sakit disudut bibirnya yang mungkin akan memar sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

" Junhong_ie_! _Aigoo_… kau kenapa? Apa mereka memukulmu?." Kata Yongguk panik saat melihat pulang dengan sedikit berdarah di sudut bibirnya.

" _Nde_, mungkin akan sembuh jika dikompres _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Dimana Daehyun? Kau tidak pulang bersamanya?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Daehyun hyung tidak datang ke sekolah, katanya sedang tidak enak badan." Kata Junhong.

" Yasudah, sini kuobati dulu." Kata Yongguk.

Yongguk segera mengompres sudut bibir Junhong sebelum memar, walaupun pasti akan timbul memar.

" Hari ini Ny. Choi dan Tn. Choi pulang." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku tidak terlalu suka suasana makan malam bersama mereka _hyung_." Kata Junhong. Yongguk tau kenapa Junhong tidak suka, pasti yang dibahas hanya tentang bisnis saja.

" Kau yang sabar Junhong_ie_." Kata Yongguk.

" Mungkin alasan Jongup _hyung _lebih memilih sekolah di Amerika karena tidak suka dengan suasana dirumah." Kata Jongup.

" Bisa jadi seperti itu. Kudengar kakakmu itu akan pulang akhir tahun ini saat liburan natal." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku akan minta oleh-oleh." Sahut Junhong.

Menjelang makan malam para maid sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Setelah itu Yongguk memanggil Junhong untuk makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya. Seperti biasa Yongguk berdiri di belakang kursi Junhong jika Junhong membutuhkan sesuatu.

" Junhong_ie_, kenapa sudut bibirmu memar?." Tanya Ny. Choi sedikit terkejut.

" Aku jatuh." Jawab Junhong berbohong. Dia tidak mau jika ujung-ujung-nya orangtuanya akan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengawalnya agar dia tidak diganggu oleh berandalan yang suka memalaknya.

" Pasti ada yang melukaimu disekolah ya? Kau harus dikawal lagi Junhong_ie_." Kata Tn. Choi.

" Tidak apa, aku memang jatuh. Aku tidak dilukai oleh siapapun." Kata Junhong.

" Apa benar dia jatuh Yongguk-_ssi_?." Tanya Tn. Choi.

" _Nde_, Tuan muda tadi pagi jatuh saat dikamar mandi." Kata Yongguk membantu kebohongan Junhong.

" Kau harus menjaga putraku dengan baik Yongguk-_ssi_. Kau tau tugasmu 'kan?." Kata Ny. Choi sedikit ketus.

" Maafkan saya Nyonya, lain kali pasti saya akan lebih hati-hati untuk merawat Tuan muda." Kata Yongguk sambil membungkuk.

Junhong merasa bersalah pada Yongguk, jika ada yang terjadi padanya pasti Yongguk yang kena marah orang tuanya.

" Ini bukan salah Yongguk _hyung_, aku jatuh karena kesalahanku sendiri, jadi kalian harusnya memarahiku, bukan Yongguk _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_, Yongguk-_ssi _sudah ditugaskan untuk menjagamu, dia bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya terhadapmu saat kami tidak ada." Kata Ny. Choi.

Junhong ingin sekali protes, tapi dia akhirnya diam, orangtuanya benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun tentangnya. Bahkan Yongguk lebih berperan sebagai orangtunya daripada orangtua aslinya. Tentu Junhong akan marah jika Yongguk dimarahi, karena Yongguk sangat menjaganya dengan baik, salahnya memang jika dia sampai seperti ini, tapi Yongguk selalu berusaha melindunginya. Junhong merasa orangtuanya tidak berperan apapun dikesehariannya, merawatnya saja tidak, yang ada hanya perintah.

Setelah makan malam, Junhong kembali ke kamarnya, diikuti oleh Yongguk.

" Sudahlah Junhong_ie_, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Yongguk.

" Tapi _Hyung_… Aku tidak suka jika kau disalahkan, ini bukan salahmu." Gerutu Junhong.

" Sudahlah, kau sendiri yang bilang, mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini. Janagan ulangi saja, itu sudah bagus." Kata Yongguk.

" Maaf ya _hyung_."

" _Nde_, sekarang kau istirahatlah. Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku yang lain jika kau tidak ada hal yang harus kubantu." Kata Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

" Aku menerima pesan dari kakakmu, katanya 1 minggu lagi dia akan pulang, lebih cepat 2 minggu sebelum liburan natal." Kata Yongguk pada Junhong.

"_ Jinjja_? Aku sudah ingin bertemu dengannya _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi biasanya dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dirumah. Mungkin 1 atau 2 minggu dia akan kembali ke Amerika." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku tau. _Hyung_ memang tidak pernah betah dirumah." Kata Junhong.

" Kau mau kemana? Terlihat rapi sekali?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku akan pergi dengan Daehyun _hyung_, bisakah kau katakan pada _appa _dan _eomma _jika aku ada tugas kerja kelompok dirumah temanku?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Nde_, aku akan cari alasan untukmu, sebentar lagi mereka pulang, jadi segeralah berangktat." Kata Yongguk.

" Terimakasih banyak _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Junhongpun segera berangkat untuk kencan dengan Daehyun. Sedangkan Daehyun sudah menunggu ditempat janjian. Hari ini daehyun ingin mengajak Junhong untuk bermain _ice skate_, karena ini musim dingin, dan menjelang natal biasanya banyak orang yang kesana juga.

" _Hyung_, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?."

" _Ani_.. Apa kau sudah siap?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Nde_!." Jawab Junhong bersemangat sambil memeluk lengan Daehyun manja.

Sesampainya disana, banyak sekali orang yang berkunjung, khususnya untuk yang berpasangan. Junhong benar-benar senang sekali, karena dia sangat jaarang pergi keluar seperti ini, apalagi bersama Daehyun.

" Waaah… ramai sekali _hyung_!." Kata Junhong.

" Tentu saja, setiap tahunnya memang disini sangat ramai jika sudah mendekati natal." Kata Deahyun.

" Ini pertamakalinya untukku _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Kalau begitu kau sangat beruntung Junhong_ie_."

" _Wae_?."

" Karena pertamakali kau datang kesini bersama orang tampan sepertiku.. hahaha."

" _Ya_! Kau bisa saja _hyung_!."

" Tapi aku juga beruntung bisa bersama orang seimut dirimu." Kata Daehyun.

Daehyun menarik wajah Junhong sedikit keatas, Junhong hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Daehyun dengan perlahan. Daehyun memasang senyum kecilnya melihat sempurnanya paras Junhong yang masih begitu polos dan sangat manis. Perlahan Junhong memejamkan matanya saat jarak mereka sudah mulai hilang.

Daehyun mencium Junhong dengan lembut, dia tau ini masih sangat asing untuk Junhong, karena ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Junhong hanya mengikuti pergerakan bibir Daehyun yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencium sedikit lebih dalam.

Dinginnya udara saat itu tidak terasa dalam ciuman lembut itu. Junhong menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Saat ciuman itu terlepas terlihat udara yang terlihat kentara yang keluar dari msing-masing mulut mereka yang masih terasa hangat itu.

Junhong tersenyum pada Daehyun, lalu merangkul lengan Daehyun semakin erat. " _Saranghae hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun mengacak surai lembut milik Junhong " _Nado Saranghae _Choi Junhong."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyuung_! Kau sudah pulang!." Seru Junhong sambil memeluk Jongup yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Jongup tersenyum, sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya.

Jongup melepas kacamata hitamnya sambil membalas pelukkan adikya itu.

" Lama tidak bertemu Junhong_ie_… Bagaimana kabarmu?." Tanya Jongup.

" Aku baik-baik saja hyung, hyung kau bawa oleh-oleh untukku tidak?." Tanya Junghong.

" _Nde_, aku bawa _skateboard _baru untukmu." Kata Jongup.

" _Jinjjaa_? Terimakasih_ hyung_!."

" Nanti biar Yongguk-_ssi_ yang ambil di mobil."

" _Appa _dan _eomma_ ada diruang keluarga." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah, ayo kesana." Ajak Jongup.

Merekapun segera pergi ke ruang keluarga, disana Ny. Choi dan Tn. Choi sudah menunggu. Walaupun Jongup sedikit terlalu ingin banyak bicara dengan kedua orangtuanya, karena dia masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang membuatnya lebih ingin tinggal di Amerika dari pada di Mokpo.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Jongup?." Tanya Ny. Choi.

" Aku baik-baik saja _eomma_." Jawab Jongup sambil sedikit membungkuk member salam pada ayah ibunya.

" Duduklah dulu disini." Kata Ny. Choi. Jongup kemudian duduk di meja yang ada ruang keluarga itu, di ikuti oleh Junhong.

" Apa kau tidak berencana untuk tinggal di Korea?." Tanya Tn. Choi.

" Kurasa itu sangat sulit _appa_, aku juga menjalankan bisnis di Amerika yang langsung kutangani sendiri tiap harinya. Jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Jawab Junhong.

" Adikmu sangat kesepian di sini, mungkin kau bisa tinggal sedikit lama." Kata Ny. Choi.

" Akan kuusahakan eomma, lagipula ada Yongguk-ssi yang selalu bersamanya 'kan? Aku juga pasti akan datang berkunjung." Kata Jongup.

" Kau ini, setidaknya pedulilah sedikit pada keluargamu." Kata Tn. Choi sedikit terdengar ketus.

" Bisakah pertanyaan itu kubalik menjadi, apakah keluarga peduli padaku?, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini dulu sekali. Aku memenuhi apa yang sudah kalian katakan dulu. Jadi hal seperti itu tidak mungkin kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin kalian menarikku seperti dulu lagi." Kata Jongup serius.

Junhong sedikit tegang dengan pembicaraan yang tak pernah bisa ia mengerti ini, dia tidak pernah diceritakan jika Jongup pernah mempunyai masalah seserius ini dengan kedua orang tuanya.

" Kau masih tetap keras kepala seperti dulu Jongup." Kata Tn. Choi.

" Kudengar noona juga akan datang kesini."

" _Nde_, dia akan tinggal di Mokpo dengan suaminya."

" Apa kalian yang memintanya?."

" Benar, karena kami sangat jarang sekali bertemu dengannya, jadi kami menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di Mokpo saja." Jawab Ny. Choi.

" Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Jongup.

"_ Noona _yang kalian maksudkan itu siapa?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kau tidak perlu tau untuk saat ini Junhongie." Jawab Tn. Choi. Junhong kemudian terdiam.

" Aku akan istirahat." Kata Jongup kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Junhong. Kemudian mereka pergi ke kamar mereka.

Dikamarnya, Junhong masih sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan tadi, Jongup bahkan tidak terlihat senang sedikitpun dengan pertemuan tadi.

" Tuan muda, ini _skateboard_ dari kakak anda." Kata Yongguk yang baru saja masuk kamar Junhong.

" _Hyung_, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar jika aku memanggilmu seperti biasanya." Kata Yongguk sambil menaruh _skateboard_ itu di meja belajar Junhong.

"_ Hyung_, apa kau bekerja disini saat masih ada Jongup _hyung _disini?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Nde_, _wae_?."

" Apa dulu sebelum Jongup hyung pindah ke Amerika, dia pernah bertengkar dengan _appa_ dan_ eomma_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku tidak terlalu tau, hanya saja mereka pernah tidak saling bicara selama beberapa waktu." Kata Yongguk.

" Apa _eomma_ pernah mempunyai seorang putri?." Tanya Junhong.

Yongguk terlihat sedikit terkejut. Lalu terdiam sejenak. " Aku tidak tau tentang itu." Jawab Junhong.

" Baiklah kalau begitu…"

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Junhong mengendap-endap untuk keluar dengan Daehyun. Saat ditaman belakang, dia sudah hampir keluar lewat pagar belakang.

" Mau kemana kau?."

Junhong begitu terkejut, dilihatnya Jongup dengan duduk dikursi taman belakang.

" A… aku… aku…"

" Kencan dengan n_amja_?." Tanya Jongup, membuat Junhong terkejut, dan segera menghampiri Jongup.

" _Hyung_, kenapa kau tau? Jangan adukan pada _appa_ dan _eomma_…" kata Junhong memohon.

" Aku melihatmu pulang dengannya kemarin siang, jadi kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan_ namja_?."

Junhong menggangguk sambil menunduk, dia takut jika ketahuan berpacaran dengan _namja_ dia tidak dibolehkan bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi.

" Kumohon jangan adukan pada_ appa_ dan _eomma_…" kata Junhong pelan.

" Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Aku tidak akan adukan. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau." Kata Jongup sambil menepuk kepala Junhong pelan.

Junhong tersenyum senang. " Terimakasih_ hyung_." Setelah itu Junhong pergi untuk menemui Daehyun.

Menjelang malam Junhong baru pulang ke rumah tepat saat makan malam akan dimulai. Junhong segera mengganti bajunya dengan cepat dan segera ke meja makan sebelum ada yang curiga.

" Seharian ini kau kemana Junhong_ie_? Kau tidak kelihatan beraktivitas tadi." Tanya Ny. Choi.

" A.. aku tidur eomma, setelah itu mengerjakan tugas sekolah." Jawab Junhong bohong.

" Jangan bohong, tadi kulihat kau baru menyelinap dari luar, sejak kapan kau diajari berperilaku seperti pencuri." Sahut Tn. Choi.

Junhong sedikit terkejut dan takut, dia hanya diam dan menunduk.

" Sudahlah _appa_,Junhong mungkin pergi kerumah temannya, pantas Junhong kesepian dirumah, karena dia tidak bisa sering main kerumah temannya." Kata Jongup.

" Kau ini tidak sopan sekali." Kata Ny. Choi.

" Memang benar 'kan. Junhong juga butuh teman untuk bergaul. Jangan marahi dia karena hal sepele, itu terjadi juga karena dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar." Lanjut Jongup.

" Ya ya ya, terserah kau mau bilang apa." Kata Tn. Choi.

Junhong sedikit merasa lega karena Jongup menolongnya dengan baik kali ini. Jika ketahuan dia berpacaran pasti dia tidak boleh keluar rumah lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian Junhong berpacaran dengan Daehyun, hari itu mereka pergi ke sebuah café untuk makan siang. Hari itu genap 2 bulan mereka berpacaran, jadi hari itu Junhong ingin bersama Daehyun selama mungkin.

Dan pada hari itu juga, Tn. Choi dan Ny. Choi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dari kantor, dan mereka berhenti sejenak untuk membeli minuman di _café_ yang sama yang dikunjungi oleh Junhong dan Daehyun.

Dan mereka begitu terkejut melihat Junhong sedang berciuman dengan Daehyun yang sama-sama namja. Ny. Choi langsung menghampiri meja dimana Junhong dan Daehyn duduk, dia tidak akan menghancurkan tempat itu saat itu juga karena masih menjaga nama di depan banyak orang.

" Junhong! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya!." Bentak Ny. Choi. Untunglah mereka duduk di meja paling pojok.

" E.. _eomma_? i..ini.. bisa kujelaskan…" Junhong begitu terlihat sangat ketakutan.

" Kau harus pulang sekarang!."

" Ta…tapi.."

Ny. Choi langsung menarik Junhong dengan kasar keluar dari _café _itu, Daehyun masih mencobauntuk menghentikan Ny. Choi dia takut Junhong akan dipukul olehnya.

" Tunggu, Nyonya tidak bisa membawa Junhong pergi seperti ini." Kata Daehyun.

" Kau! Jangan pernah temui putraku lagi untuk selamanya! Jika aku melihat kalian bersama lagi, aku akan melakukan hal yang membuatmu menyesal karena telah menyukai putraku!." Kata Tn. Choi dingin.

" Tapi, aku bisa jelaskan ini Tuan, Junhong tidak sepenuhnya salah." Kata Daehyun mencoba meminta pengertian.

" Kau tak perlu mengurusnya, dia sudah mempermalukan nama keluarga. Mulai sekarang jangan temui putraku lagi!." Kata Tn. Choi lalu menyeret masuk Junhong ke dalam mobil meninggalkan Daehyun yang sudah terlihat frustrasi.

Sedangkan Junhong sudah sangat ketakutan, dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Sudah pasti ayah ibunya marah besar setelah sampai dirumah nanti.

Junhong berjalan sambil menunduk mengikuti kedua orangtuanya memasuki rumah.

BRAAKK!

Tn. Choi menggebrak meja di ruang keluarga, sedangkan Ny. Choi sudah mendengus marah melihat putranya.

" Jadi kau selalu pulang terlambat, dan beralasan pergi kerumah teman karena kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Kau benar-benar tidak tau malu Choi Junhong." Kata Ny. Choi.

" Apa kau sudah gila berpacaran dengan seorang _namja_!." Bentak Tn. Choi. Junhong hanya menunduk takut.

" Jika ada yang tau, apa kau tidak memikirkan betapa malunya jika putraku sendiri berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki? Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu Choi Junhong!."

" Tapi… aku memang menyukainya _appa_…" kata Junhong lirih.

PLAAK!

" Sadarlah! Kau harus meninggalkannya, mulai sekarang kau dilarang menemuinya lagi!."

" Aku tidak bisa _appa_… aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Kata Junhong, membuat Tn. Choi semakin marah dan beberapakali memukuli Junhong hingga sedikit lebam.

" Apa yang sudah dia perbuat padamu hah? Menciummu? Menidurimu? Apalagi? Sampai-sampai kau sangat mencintainya? Aku akan memindahkan sekolahmu, dan tak akan kuizinkan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi!."

Junhong sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Daehyun seperti ini, bahkan dia masih mencintai Daehyun, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Daehyun begitu saja.

" Aku tidak mau _appa_… kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku…" kata Junhong hampir menangis.

" Sudah kuputuskan. Kau harus menurut kali ini Junhong!." Kata Tn Choi lalu keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan Ny. Choi.

Junhong menangis saat itu. Apa hanya 2 bulan dia diperbolehkan merasakan kebahagiaan? Dia tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan ini begitu saja dengan Daehyun. Dia tetap ingin bersama Daehyun apapun yang terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian Yongguk datang, dia sudah terlihat sangat khawatir pada Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_! Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Yongguk sambil menghapus airmata Junhong.

Junhong segera memeluk Yongguk sambil menangis. Yongguk membiarkan Junhong menangis dulu, sambil mengelus rambut Junhong dengan sayang.

" _Uljimaa_… Apa yang terjadi padamu Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Yongguk kalem.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_… hiks melihatku dengan Daehyun_ hyung_… hiks hiks.."

Yongguk sudah tau pasti apa yang terjadi, pasti Junhong kena marah besar dan tidak boleh menemui Daehyun lagi. Tentu saja Yongguk sangat khawatir sekarang, pasti ayahnya memindahkan sekolah Junhong dan tidak akan membiarkan Junhong bertemu dengan Daehyun untuk seterusnya.

Yongguk lalu mengajak Junhong kembali ke kamarnya, selain itu dia juga harus mengobati Junhong yang baru saja dipukul oleh ayahnya.

" Aku akan berusaha semampuku agar bisa membuatmu bertemu dengan Daehyun." Kata Yongguk.

" Tapi _hyung_… tetap saja, jika ketahuan lagi Daehyun _hyung _juga yang akan kena akibatnya…" kata Junhong.

Yongguk mengerti hal itu, tapi Yongguk tidak ingin Junhong kembali bersedih seperti dulu, dia sangat membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih.

" Apa masih sakit?." Tanya Yongguk sambil mengelus pelan punggung Junhong.

" Masih…"

" Kau harus sabar Junhong_ie_… " Kata Yongguk.

" Kalaupun hanya dipukul aku tidak masalah _hyung_… Tapi untuk tidak bertemu dengan Daehyun _hyung _aku tidak bisa… Dan aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya seperti ini…" kata Junhong pelan.

" Apa kau tidak bisa menelfonnya?."

" _Eomma_ menyita ponselku."

" Akan kupinjami ponselku, telfonlah Daehyun." Kata Yongguk sambil mengambil ponselnya dan meminjamkannya pada Junhong.

Junhong segera menghubungi nomor telfon Daehyun. Tak menunggu lama hingga Daehyun mengangkatnya.

" _Hyung_ ini aku Junhong."

[[ Junhong_ie_! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka menyakitimu? Aku sangat khawatir padamu.]] kata Daehyun, suaranya terlihat sangat kacau.

" _Nde_, mereka melarangku untuk menemuimu lagi _hyung_…_ eottohkaji_?." Kata Junhong.

[[ Apa benar? Lalu bagaimana ini Junhong_ie_? Tidak bisakah kita bertemu lagi?.]] Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku juga tidak tau _hyung_… Jika ketahuan, mereka mungkin menyakitimu juga… Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu…" kata Junhong.

[[ Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu _chagy_… Untuk sekarang kau tenanglah dulu, kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, percayalah…]] kata Daehyun.

" _Araseo hyung_… Tunggu aku…"

[[ Tentu saja, sekarang kau istirahatlah…]]

Setelah itu Junhong memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Daehyun. Malam harinya Jongup baru pulang, saat dia melihat Junhong dia sedikit terkejut, karena Junhong sedikit lebam-lebam.

" _Ya_! Apa yang terjadi padamu Junhong_ie_? Siapa yang memukulmu?." Tanya Jongup.

" _Appa_." Jawab Junhong.

" Apa mereka melihatmu dengan namjachingumu?." Tanya Jongup khawatir. Junhong hanya mengangguk.

" Mereka memang tetap saja berengsek! Kau tenanglah, aku akan pikirkan solusianya." Kata Jongup.

" Bisakah _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Nde_, percayalah padaku."

Beberapa hari kemudian Junhong ketahuan saat mencoba untuk kabur menemui Daehyun. Tentu ini membuat Tn. Choi kembali marah pada Junhong. Beberapa _bodyguard _yang menjaga Junhong menyeret Junhong menuju ruang keluarga, disana ada Tn. Choi dan istrinya, dan ada Jongup beserta Yongguk.

Junhong berusaha melepaskan cengkraman _bodyguard _itu tapi tetap tidak bisa terlepas. Tn. Choi melihat dengan kilatan marah pada Junhong.

PLAAAK!.

Junhong kembali ditampar dengan keras, Yongguk terlihat begitu ingin menghentikan hal itu, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin. Sedangkan Jongup hanya melihat acuh pada Junhong.

" Apa kau punya telinga hah?! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah temui laki-laki itu lagi!." Kata Tn. Choi marah.

" Sudah kubilang _appa_, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Kata Junhong pelan tapi tegas.

" Haruskah kupukul kau hingga tidak bisa berjalan baru kau mengerti?!."

" Sudahlah _appa_, dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu." Kata Jongup.

Tiba-tiba Tn. Choi memukul Junhong beberapakali, Jongup masih terlihat acuh saat itu. Hanya Yongguk yang memperlihatkan ekspresi ingin menghentikan hal itu.

" Akan kubawa Junhong ke Amerika jika ingin dia tidak menemui _namjachingu_nya lagi." Kata Jongup. Junhong sangat terkejut saat itu, padahal dia sangat berharap Jongup mau menolongnya atau setidaknya membelanya saja.

" H.. _Hyung_… Kau jangan bercanda.." kata Junhong kaget.

" Untuk apa aku bercanda, besok aku sudah akan berangkat. Percuma juga 'kan _appa _melarangmu dan menjagamu sampai seperti ini, tapi kau masih menemui anak itu." Kata Jongup.

" Aku tidak mau _hyung_! Aku tidak mau ke Amerika!."

" Sepertinya Jongup memang benar, lebih baik kau tinggal dengannya di Amerika. " kata Ny. Choi menyetujui. Tn. Choi sebenarnya tidak mau mengirim Junhong ke Amerika, karena dia belum bisa mempercayai Jongup.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengirim Junhong ke Amerika bersama Jongup." Kata Tn. Choi.

" _Hyung_! Kau tidak akan lakukan ini kan? Kenapa kau seperti ini _hyung_!." Kata Junhong yang menghampiri Jongup sambil mengguncang Jongup karena Junhong sangat merasa sakit hati.

" Hentikan ini Junhong. Ini pilihan terbaik untukmu saat ini. Jadi turuti kata-kata _appa_." Kata Jongup dingin.

" _Andwae_! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku _hyung_! _Wae irae_?! Kau jahat_ hyung_!."

" Yongguk-_ssi_ bawa Junhong kembali ke kamarnya sekarang. Ada yang harus kami bahas." Kata Jongup.

Yongguk dengan sangat kasihan mencoba membawa Junhong yang terus meronta dan menangis untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Jongup membicarakan tentang kepindahan Junhong ke Amerika.

1 jam kemudian Jongup keluar dari ruang keluarga itu dan menuju ke kamar Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_."

Junhong masih menangis dikamarnya, dan dia langsung memukul Jongup sekuat tenaga masih sambil menangis, dan Jongup membiarkannya.

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini _hyung_! Kau bilang kau akan mendukungku! Kenapa kau membawaku ke Amerika!." Seru Junhong.

" Junhong! Hentikan! Dengarkan aku!." Kata Jongup sambil memegangi kedua lengan Junhong untuk menghentikan pukulannya.

" Memang siapa yang tega melihatmu dipukul seperti itu?! Aku mencoba membantumu! Aku juga pernah mengalaminya! Apa kau tau aku dibuang sebagai anak karena lebih membela _namjachingu_kku dan akhirnya aku pergi ke Amerika!." Kata Jongup. Junhong langsung terdiam.

" Dengarkan alasanku dulu…" lanjut Jongup pelan, lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada Junhong.

" Ma… maksud _hyung_?."

" Aku sudah bukan Choi Jongup kakakmu Junhongie, aku sudah punya marga lain. Aku bukan bagian dari keluarga ini." Kata Jongup.

" Ke… Kenapa bisa_ hyung_? Sejak kapan?."

" Sudah sangat lama, dulu aku juga menyukai _namja_, dan berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi sepertimu, dan akhirnya _appa_ juga marah besar. Saat itu aku lebih memilih bersama _namjachingu_-ku, dan pindah ke Amerika, _appa _bilang jika aku pergi, aku bukan lagi putranya, dan aku menyetujui hal itu. Aku bersekolah dan bekerja dengan baik di Amerika hingga aku sukses. Dan kesuksesanku membuat _appa_ memanggilku lagi. Aku tidak mau termakan omongannya. Hidupku lebih baik tanpa mereka. Karena itu aku hanya sebentar berada disini." Cerita Jongup.

" Kenapa _hyung _tidak member tauku _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong terkejut, dia tidak tau apapun tentang masalah keluarga yang sangat besar seperti ini.

" Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui ini Junhongie. Bahkan kau pasti tidak tau jika kau mempunyai seorang _noona_?." Kata Jongup.

" _Jinjja_? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau hal itu_ hyung_?." Kata Junhong.

" Hanya Yongguk-_ssi _yang tau siapa _noona-_mu. Dia sudah menikah, tepatnya dipaksa menikah karena urusan bisnis milik_ appa_, namanya Himchan. Kau tidak tau betapa berengkseknya ayahmu itu. Himchan _noona_ tidak pernah bahagia hingga sekarang karena dia dipaksa meninggalkan kekasihnya. Saat itu kau belum lahir. Selain itu, karena _appa_ juga tidak ingin menanggung malu karena aku menyukai_ namja_, dia sesegera mungkin menghapus namaku." Kata Jongup.

" Kenapa mereka tidak menceritakannya padaku_ hyung_?. Aku bahkan tidak tau masalah besar seperti ini."

" Karena mereka ingin menjodohkanmu saat kau sudah berumur 18 tahun. Tapi dengan kesalahan yang kau buat mereka sudah pasti mengurungkan niatnya. Aku sangat kasihan melihatmu seperti ini terus menerus. Karena itu ikutlah ke Amerika." Kata Jongup.

" Ta… tapi _hyung, _bagaimana dengan Daehyun_ hyung_? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja…" kata Junhong.

" Aku sudah memikirkannya, katakan pada Daehyun untuk bisa memasuki  
Universitas yang akan kuberitahukan nanti, jika dia mencintaimu, dia akan mengejar beasiswa untuk bisa bersekolah di Amerika, dengan begitu kalian bebas untuk bersama lagi." Kata Jongup.

" Apa _hyung _yakin dengan hal ini?." Tanya Junhong.

"_ Nde_, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Junhong_ie_…" kata Jongup.

" Ba.. baiklah kalau begitu."

" Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu. Setelah itu hubungi Daehyun untuk bertemu disuatu tempat malam ini, aku akan mengantarmu menemuinya, dan jelaskan padanya tentang hal ini. Arachi?."

" _Nde_, _hyung_."

Junhong segera melakukan apa yang Jongup katakan, Yongguk juga membantu mengemasi barang-barang milik Junhong.

Setelah itu Junhong segera menelfon Daehyun untuk segera bertemu. Jongup mengantar Junhong ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan, Daehyun sudah berdiri disana mengenakan baju tebal, telihat asap mengepul lewat mulutnya karena udara yang sangat dingin malam itu.

Junhong keluar mobil dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk Daehyun.

" Daehyun_ hyung_!."

" Junhon_gie_…"

Junhong langsung memeluk dan mencium Daehyun, dia begitu merindukan Daehyun, sejak terakhir kali dia meninggalkannya di_ café _waktu itu.

Ciuman itu sedikit bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada Daehyun. Junhong hanya bisa menangis.

" Tenanglah Junhong_ie_, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Kata Daehyun sambil menghapus airmata Junhong.

" Aku dipindahkan ke Amerika_ hyung_… Aku tidak tau kapan bisa kembali lagi kesini…" kata Junhong.

" _Jinja_? Lalu bagaimana ini?."

" _Hyung_ku bilang jika kau bisa ke Universitas milik salah satu kenalannya, kau mungkin bisa belajar dengan baik dan mendapat beasiswa untuk bisa bersekolah di Amerika dan bertemu denganku lagi._ Eotteyo_?." Tanya Junhong.

Daehyun terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir. " Jika memang itu satu-satunya jalan, aku akan belajar dengan baik. Kau mau menungguku kan?." Tanya Daehyun tenang.

" _Nde hyung_! Aku pasti menunggumu."

" 3 tahun saja, Kau cukup menungguku selama 3 tahun, dan aku akan datang ke Amerika menemuimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Apa hari ini kau berangkat?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Nde_.." jawab Junhong sedih.

" _Gwaenchana_, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Kabari aku tentang keadaanmu tiap hari, araseo? Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Daehyun sambil memberi senyum terbaiknya saat ini. Dia tidak ingin Junhong memikirkan semuanya terlalu berat.

Daehyun mencium Junhong dengan lembut dan dalam, memberi kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk Junhong. Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya dia bisa melihat Junhong dan mencium aroma khas Junhong. Hanya sedikit waktu yang mereka miliki saat ini.

Junhong memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik kerah Daehyun, sedangkan Daehyun menarik pinggang Junhong dan lebih memperdalam ciuman terakhir mereka. Jongup memberikan waktu untuk mereka, dia tentu sangat mengerti tentang hal seperti ini. 3 tahun adalah waktu yang panjang untuk menunggu, ini adalah saat terakhir yang mereka punya.

Junhong masih mennagis saat ciuman itu terlepas, asap yang mengepul dari keduanya sangat kentara terlihat.

" Waktunya kau pulang 'kan… Tidak akan ada banyak waktu hingga kau harus keluar sepagi ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Kau harus sembuhkan lukamu ini dengan baik. Tunggu aku _nde_…" kata Daehyun sambil menyentuh sudut bibir Junhong yang bengkak akibat tamparan keras dari ayahnya.

" _Saranghae_ Daehyun_ hyung_…" kata Junhong sambil menghapus airmatanya.

" _Nado Saranghae _Choi Junhong."

Jongup kemudian menghampiri mereka. " Apa sudah selesai?." Tanya Jongup.

" _Nde_,_ hyung_…"

" Daehyun-_ssi_,ini alamat Universitas yang kumaksud, kau harus bisa masuk disana, belajarlah dengan baik, dan temui adikku di Amerika." Kata Jongup.

" Aku pasti datang kesana."

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Maaf jika banyak merepotkan. Junhong pasti akan menangis hingga dia sampai di Amerika nanti. Kami akan menghubungimu jika sudah sampai disana." Kata Jongup.

" _Araseo_… Tolong jaga Junhong dengan baik."

" Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

Junhong dengan setengah hati melepaskan pegangannya dengan Daehyun. Junhong merasa akan sangat merindukan Daehyun nantinya. Tapi mereka berdua harus bisa melalui hal ini untuk bisa bersama lagi. Setelah itu mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi. 3 tahun yang panjang, harus bisa mereka lewati.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Junhong sudah lepas landas menuju Amerika, dia melihat keluar jendela melihat pemandangan kota di bawahnya. Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama. Junhong sudah siap untuk meninggalkan Korea. Dia sangat yakin dia pasti akan dipertemukan Daehyun lagi. Hanya 3 tahun, lalu semua akan selesai.

.:: THE END ::.

A/N : Jajjaaaaaanggg~~~ FF one shot kepanjangan… maaf kalo ngebosenin dan kepanjangan… saya nulisnya juga sampe bosen-bosen kok… Tapi mohon di review yah… terserah deh mau review apa, setidaknya biar aku tau kalo FF-ku juga dibaca…

Aku selalu menanti review readers-deul..

Kurang lebihnya aku minta maaf aplagi soal Miss Typo(s)

Dan seperti biasa, nanti kalo saya apdet FF DaeLo lagi, judulnya pasti sama kayak lagu-lagu B.A.P ^0^/

Pai-Pai ^^ sampai ketemu di cerita DaeLo lainnya! xD

.:: Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli ::.


End file.
